Alex Winston
by Maximum Ride all the way
Summary: Alex is a Winston. She didn't love, she didn't care, she didn't feel pain and she didn't cry. Watch as all that changes. As she falls in love in the middle of a Gang War. *Dally still alive*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It was a sunny and warm day n Tulsa. A nice day for a rumble at least that's what Alex was thinking. A whole lot had gone on do to one fate less night in the park. War between Greaser and Socs was going on because Johnny a person from her gang had killed a Soc. She wasn't there but Ponyboy was and everyone in town new the story. Dally sent them to the country to hide out. The day that Dally got haled in was the day that Alex got out of the cooler. When she say Dally not in hand cuffs she new immediately that something was wrong. She always worried when her brother was in the cooler. She'd even try to bail him out a few times. But when Alex always got haled in her loving brother never cared and apparently she always deserved it._

_He went to the country after those idiots. At lest that's what she thought of them at that moment. Who kills someone and leaves witnesses. If there's one thing that Dally always taught her it is to never leave a witness and she lived by that._

_He even ran into a freaking burning church for them. She wondered that if one of them had been her would he have ran into that same church to save her. Probably not she thought. She was a Winston and that meant she was made of steal. She didn't love, she didn't care, she didn't feel pain and most of all she didn't cry. But she did care and love the only problem was no one ever loved or cared for her back or so she thought._

"_Dally you got to stop this" she screamed after him as he ran from the store. He turned around quick and pushed her to the ground "stay" he said. She saw his cold eyes but more then that she saw hatred. Hatred for his one and only sister._

_Once he was out of sight she got up and ran after the cop cars that she saw. She got to the park just in time to see Dally pull out that heater. Time seemed to freeze as she realized her brother wanted death. And what a Winston wanted he got. Every Winston got death. She ran as fast as she can not even hearing the gang telling her to stop. She heard the gun shots felt a pain in her arm but she didn't care because all she saw was her brother fall to the ground. "Dally" she screamed and fell to her feet._

_That night she hardened beyond what she had been before. She didn't love she didn't care she didn't feel pain and she didn't cry. She didn't know if dally made it that night all she knew was that New York was getting another Winston._

Alex set up with a start. Sweet poring over her. She looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30 almost time for the meeting. She had that dream at least once a week for the last two years. That was when she was fourteen and now she's sixteen. Seth said Dally was alive but she didn't care or at least that's what she told him.

"We got war declared" Damian said. Alex was apart of the Tiger gang with Damian as the leader. Every Winston was a tiger even Dally. The Winston family was the backbone of the gang and the leaders. There were four Winston Dally, Alex, Seth and Damian that made up the tigers. There were also 20 others that also made up the gang. But the Winston family ruled it. "that guy got what he deserved I new we shouldn't of made a agreement with them" John piped in. The Tigers had made an agreement with there rivaling gang. Then someone broke the agreement so the Winstons (Damian, Seth) killed him. They justified it that no one was going to mess with there sister. But the Chains (rivalry gang) didn't think there person broke the agreement but that Alex broke it. The Chains didn't want war they wanted blood, Alex's blood. But Damian was a Winston and no one was going to kill there sister so it was war.

The whole Tiger gang agreed so a war council was called between Damian and Mace the chains leader and we had a war. Alex really didn't care weather or not she died so when the Chains asked for her blood she was all to willing to give it up but Seth and Damian would never allow that.

"Alex needs to leave" Seth announced. Alex new this was coming up because Seth had for warned her. It wasn't that she needed protection because she didn't. she was one of the best fighters there and could easily beat anyone. It was just that they need to get some things settled and under control. And plus if Alex got arrested again she would go to Juvi and there were too many already in her gang that were there.

Everyone agreed and she was off back to the place that haunted her the most . "we need you to stay alive" Damian told her. And she understood because the Winstons were dieing out. The coodest toughest hoods were dieing and it was up to the last four to keep the line going. Winstons were born hoods not greasers, not partiers but cold hard hoods.

So here Alex was on a train heading back to were two years ago she left, Tulsa, Oklahoma,

**AN: you will find out what the agreement is later on in there next chapters if I get reviews to continue the story so what do you think. Side note Johnny is dead but not Dally and I welcome flames if there not to bad although I might regret that ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_Alex looked around the club and noticed at every exit and around all the walls that tiger members watched. Of course Damian and Seth would never let her out of there sight during the agreement. They would abide by the rules until the Chains made the first move to break them._

_For years the Tigers and the Chains were neck and neck for the streets. They fought for control and to own New York's territory. The battle had been going on for years and they were both known as the most feared gangs in New York. But too many Chains and Tigers had been killed or sent to jail do to the fighting. So Mace the leaders of the Chains proposed a two part agreement. One to split New York's streets strait down the middle. One gang ruling the east and the other ruling the west. That seemed fair to everyone seeing as both groups had just lost some of there members do to a territorial battle. But the second part was a little sketchy. The second part was more of an arranged marriage type thing. The gang world needed to know about the Chain and the Tiger agreement. So they needed a way for it to be known to the public that they had a pack. Hence Alex and Jason's part. They were to in public show the join of the two gangs. The sister of the leader of the Tigers together with the brother of the leader of the Chains. They both had a rocky past with each other and everyone knew that which made it an even better match. The perfect plan. All that was in the plan was to be scene together a few hand gestures and some kissing that's all. And that's why people from the tiger gang were at the club to make sure that Jason keep that agreement. Damian made it very clear that if he stepped outside of that line then there would be hell to pay._

_Jason's arm was casually draped around Alex's shoulder. They were sitting in the back of the club talking to a member of a weaker gang. He was telling them all about the new hot spots due to all of the excess cops. He was now talking about the West side witch was the Tiger territory. He said the cops were watching Cob street more now, and Alex new that was bull. Just yesterday she didn't almost get arrested on Cob street but on Black street. She went to say this but was cut off by Jason. "Don't worry baby I got this" he said to her. She had the sudden urge to slap him because of that comment but instead she took another drink._

"_Come on I want to talk to you" Jason said to Alex as he looked around at the club. Probably counting to see how many Tiger's were in the club. He led Alex to the back room. And when she walked in she saw nothing but Chains in the room and she knew something was definitely up. "Ten tigers guarding all exits and Damian and Seth" Jason said as he grabbed Alex by the arm and led her up the stairs. Alex knew that she could break his grip but for some reason she couldn't. Her vision was going all blurry and stuff. She was seeing double and stumbling. The only thing holding her up was Jason so ripping her arm out of his grip was not going to end well. _

_Jason shoved her in to a room and locked the doors. Alex looked around and saw she was in a bedroom with Jason in front of the locked door. Oh she definitely knew what was going on. "When Dam…..when Damian gets his hand….hands on you he'll kill you" Alex sputtered out. But before she could say anything else Jason was right in front of her. She didn't even see him coming so she now knew that she had been drugged. His mouth was on hers in and instant and his hand had her pinned to the wall. She tried to hit him but she was seeing double of him so it was hard. He forced her to the bed and was about to take his shirt of when the door was kicked in. She didn't remember anything after that just waking up the next morning and being told that Jason was dead._

_Flashback end_

If Alex said that that didn't freak her out or scar her for life she'd be lying to herself. She knew what could have happen and what would have happened if Damian and Seth hadn't come. But she was a Winston and things could not scar her for life or freak her out. So she lied to herself.

Tulsa, Oklahoma was actually not that much different then when she had left. To the right of her was still soc territory so she immediately turned left. Greaser territory wasn't much different. There were still run down houses. Still cars on blocks and odd stuff in the front yards. Nothing had changed in Tulsa. It was just same old Tulsa with a new hard colder Winston walking through it.

The bell chimed as Alex walked into her first stop, the DX. She recognized Steve behind the desk writing something and not even looking up to see who it was. She took a little look around and couldn't spot Soda anywhere a. She decided for once in her life to abide by the law and actual buy a sneakers instead of stilling one. She took it up to Steve and bought it. Alex was kind of pissed off that Steve didn't even recognize her then thought about it a little more and realized that she had changed a little. She had long blond hair to the middle of her back (all Winston's had blond hair kind of a trademark). She had gotten taller but was still classified as short. She dressed differently showing more of her curves in tight back jeans and a short black top that's showed off her belly button ring.

She decided to lay small hints about who she was. So she went a bench that she always set at and laid down facing the ceiling. Steve was still working on whatever he was working on until finally he put it away and she could feel his glaze on her. "Ok" he said "I haven't seen you around her are you knew". If Soda was here she thought he would know who she was right away. Why wasn't Soda her she thought. She never counted on him moving away before she got back, but of course he would seeing as him and that Sandy girl had something together. But she ignored that and focused back on Steve.

"You've seen me before" was all she said knowing that it would piss Steve off. There was a silence before he started asking more questions. "How do I know you" he asked. "Come on Steve" Alex said knowing that her knowing his name was going to make him even madder. "Try a little harder you can think of it" she finished. "Did I date you" he asked kind of hesitant. "You wish" she said. There was another silence "Did Two Bit date you" Alex and Two bit actually thought about it once but decided that dating would be too weird. "Try again but good guess" she said smiling at that point. He was getting really mad now and it was pretty funny. It's always great to see Steve pissed off , she thought, because it tells you that everything in the world could change but one thing would always be the same Steve not being able to control him temper.

Alex got up and walked up to the counter. "Hint" she said "I'm 16 bad as hell and am a girl" but before she could say anything else Soda screamed her name and practically slammed Alex into the wall. "O my Gosh (**I know he wouldn't say that but o my God but I hate saying that so you can substitute that in) **Alex" he screamed. "One guess Stevo, one guess" Alex taunted "You really need to work on that memory" she said looking over to Steve as Soda helped her up and saw him practically plastered to the wall with the strangest surprised expressed ever.

After Steve and Soda got off of work they decided to take Alex back to Soda's house. "You sure you don't want me to carry that bag" Soda asked for the millionth time and just to shut him up Alex handed over the bag. "So what's changed in Tulsa" she asked. Steve finally getting over his shocked ordeal decided to speak "The usual Socs still getting the breaks and Greasers still at the bottom. Two bit still dating blonds, Darry still over working. Ponyboy still tagging along and Dally still being Dally" he said. Alex looked away at the mention of her brother. No matter how hard she tried she would always love Dally and she new seeing him again would probably test her Winston coldness more then anything. Soda realized this and put and arm around her shoulder. If any other guy did that Alex would probably knee him in the groin. But this was Soda he was an exception, and it was only because he was Soda nothing else Alex thought nothing else.

They finally made it to the Curtis's house and Soda took his arm off of Alex and whispered in her ear "I want to introduce you" She smiled but couldn't help but feeling a little empty without his arm around her. But she was a Winston she brushed it off and followed him into the house. "Hey look who I found wandering around the streets" Soda yelled as he walked through the door. Two bit jumped up and walked over to them and Ponyboy looked up but Darry stared at the paper not even giving his brother a first glance.

"Who is she" Two bit asked looking me up and down. Alex smiled and said "Guess". He thought for a moment then asked "Did I date you" he said kind of skeptical like if she said yes then the whole world would crash. "No" Alex replied. "Did Steve date you" Ponyboy asked. Now she was getting really made and all but screamed the last part "I didn't date anyone". Everybody was smiling with the exception of Soda who was one the ground laughing his ass off. "Come on Darry your guess" Steve said. "Ok" he said laughing a little "Uh….Alex" he said as if he knew he was wrong. "Aw man Darry do you always have to ruin the fun" Soda asked as he got off the floor. And the silence and stares Alex got were hilarious. Darry whipped his head around so fast that he probably got whip lash. Ponyboy just stared as if he couldn't believe it and Two bit had this goofy smile on that only he could pull off.

After they got over there shock they set down and got to talking. "So where have you been" Ponyboy asked her. "Mostly in New York" She replied. "Where in New York" Soda asked. She new they were going to ask all these questions but so soon. "Staying with my brothers" before she had come she had decided to tell them everything. "There's more of you" Two bit asked. Alex laughed a little then answered "Ya a whole clan of us, four all together". "Why you come back" Soda asked bluntly then realized how blunt he was and continued, "Not that I didn't wait you to come back or anything" she smiled listening to him try to cover it up. "nah its ok" she replied. Yah she had decided to tell them everything, everything except that. "I just needed a new change of scene you know" Alex could tell that no one believed her but was glad when no one questioned her. "do you have a place to stay" Darry asked. No she didn't but with the reason she came she didn't want to stay here. "I'll probably stay at Buck's or something" she replied trying to sound convincing. "Your sixteen I'm not letting you stay at Buck's" Alex and Darry spent who knows how long arguing over that until they heard the door open and in walk Dally Winston.

He took one look at Alex and instantly knew who she was. They stared at each other for a while with no one talking until Dally turned and walked back out. Alex was a Winston she keep having to tell herself. She didn't love she didn't care and she didn't cry. But no matter what she said to herself she couldn't pretend that what Dally did or has always done didn't effect her. She got cold and she got hard for one reason and one reason only so she could be like him.

That night she slept on the couch thinking about everything that had happen in the last few years. What she had gone through to get to this point and what Darry had said to her earlier. "Your going to have to tell us ,Alex what happen" she knew she had to but she didn't know if she could. Could she risk there lives and others just to keep herself alive. Everything was running through her head: Dally, the Gang the Tigers and the Gang war. Everything she knew and believed was questioned but one thing she knew above all others was that for this war to end, no matter what Damian said, for everybody to be safe again a Winston had to die.

**AN: how do you like it and can someone tell me the ages of the outsiders in the book. And thanks to all the reviews and comments. I'm really going to try to work on my SPELLING big time ok. So how did I do this time. And I know that girls didn't were pants back then but I really want her not to were dresses ok**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex woke up on a strange couch and in the middle of a house that she didn't seem to know. Until everything of last night came back to her and she finally realized that she was back in Tulsa. Oklahoma. She looked around the room and saw two bit and Steve crashed on the floor. She smelled the food that was cooking in the kitchen and guessed that it was probably Darry. Another day she thought as she tried to get up without waking anyone up. But being Alex that didn't happen because she tripped over Two Bit. But finally she made it to the kitchen.

"Can I use your phone Darry" Alex asked knowing that if she didn't call her brothers soon she would be one dead Winston. "Yea sure" he replied pointing to the side of the kitchen were the phone was.

Alex dialed the all to familiar phone number for her brother. "Hello" Damian answered after the fourth ring. "Hey Damian" Alex replied. In the background she could hear yelling and the TV and knew that the tigers were at the Winston house. "Hold on" Damian said as he moved to a different part of the house so he could hear Alex better. A few seconds later he started talking again "Bout time you called I was bout to come down to Tulsa myself with only hearing from Dallas last night". "What the hell was Dallas doing calling you last night" Alex asked. In all of the two years that Alex was in New York not once had Dally called. So for him to call Damian and Seth while she was in Tulsa meant that Dally was pretty pissed off at her.

"Oh" Damian replied "He just called wondering what you were doing down there". Alex saw Dally's face when he saw her last night and should have known he would call them. When she left Tulsa two years ago, she was suppose to be out of his hair forever and now here she was out of the blue showing up. It's a wonder Dally wasn't here right know trying to see what was going on. "And what did you tell him" Alex asked as she twirled the phone cord. "Told him we were in the middle of a gang war and you needed to get out of here" Damian replied as if nothing was wrong with that. But there was something wrong, a whole lot as a matter of fact was wrong with that. Alex wasn't planning on telling anyone about the gang war until she absolutely had to tell them. "What the hell were you thinking" she screamed before she realized that the whole gang was by now awake and in the kitchen listening to her conversation. After talking to Seth and finding out that they lost track of some of the Chains she decided to hang up.

"So what was that about" Soda asked as the gang and Alex walked down the street. Soda and Steve had the day off so they along with Ponyboy and Two bit decided to show Alex around town. They were now walking to the Dingo to get something to eat. "What was what" Alex asked as she jumped off the ledge she was walking on. "The phone call, what else" Steve asked. Alex knew what they were talking about but was either ignoring them or in deep thought. After Damian told her what he said to Dally Seth got on and let it slip that they lost track of some of the members of the Chains. Damian got back on and assured her that it was nothing and that they probably were in jail or something. But the Tigers would know about then being in jail and wouldn't be so up tight about it if the chains were just in jail. Something was wrong in New York and nobody was telling her. Plus since when did a Winston ever need to be assured of anything she thought. Maybe, just maybe she wasn't as much of a Winston as she thought and maybe Damian and Seth had come to that decision too.

"Family business" Alex replied walking beside Soda. "That sure didn't sound like family business to me" Two bit said as they walked into the Dingo. The Dingo was just as Alex remembered it, loud, crazy, and packed. And for the moment her interrogation was stopped. They found a table and set down. "My if it isn't the Alex Winston" She heard a voice say and out of the nowhere Shepard came to sit down. "Man how did you guess it? It took us at least a few tries" Two bit asked surprised. Tim Shepard was more like a brother to her then Dally was. He was the one who looked after her in fights and rumbles. He was the one who bailed her out of jail with Alex's own money, but he still took the time to come get her. He was what a cold greaser brother was suppose to be like and for that she respected him .

"It's the eyes….the eyes that never could change" he said pointing his cigarette at them "too cold and hard for there own good….only a Winston can hold eyes like that". "Ain't that they truth" Steve replied pulling out a cigarette of his own. "So why you here" Shepard asked taking another puff of his cigarette. "Change of scenery" Alex replied as the food came. "That ain't what I heard" he said looking at her staring into her eyes. If there was one person Alex could not lie to it was Tim Shepard. There was this sort of honesty about him. Yea he was a tuff greaser who robed stores, slashed tiers, and jumped kids but he never lied about it. He was prison born and he would admit it. He told it strait and frank. If he didn't like you he would tell you. If he slashed your ties he would tell you. If you beat him in a fight (likely not) he'd respect you. He was a hood just like Dally but he was a hood with pride and honesty. And those things above others were the one reason Alex could never lie to him…until now. "I heard you got into a little trouble in New York" Shepard said "A little trouble with the Chains" he finished. There was a bit of a silence as everyone eyes at the table were on Alex until she spoke. "I guess you heard wrong Shepard" Alex said looking strait into those harden eyes just like every other hoods. "Did I now, Winston" he questioned as he look at her.

She hated it, hated lying to him. But it was for his own good at least that's what she told herself. It was for his own good not to know. They talked for a little longer. She found out Curly was in the reformery and that Angela was living with her grandmother. That could only mean one thing because girls in Tulsa only left to live with a relative when consequences to your actions finally caught up with you. They talked a little more before the gang decided they would leave and go to the nightly double. When Alex was about to leave Tim grabbed her arm and asked if he could speak to her alone. "I'll catch up with you later" she told Soda.

"I was wrong they can change" Tim said. Alex looked at him really weird until he went on. "Your eyes they can change. They can get harder, colder, and meaner" Tim continued. Alex knew when Tim was talking like this to not interrupt him and just to listen. "I don't know what happened in New York but don't do this. Don't become like your brother. I've seen it happen. To push everyone away so you can survive by yourself. Don't do this" he repeated. "whatever happens someone will always be willing to help you. Don't turn into a Winston, Alex. Don't get cold and mean and heartless to survive. Do you hear me" He was practically shacking her now. "Because when you do, when you do become heartless to survive you die in the process. I've seen all three of you brother die and I ain't going to let that happen to you. So don't do this Alex don't become a Winston." Alex stood there shocked and stared at him. Everything she thought and believed and was taught that now kept her alive, Tim was telling her not to do. The one thing she wanted the most…to be a Winston. Tim was telling her not to do Don't do this that's what Tim kept saying and trying to get her to remember.

Soda was waiting outsider for her but she hardly even noticed. She walked the opposite way, away from Soda and started to sprint. She needed to think and she needed to do it alone. She finally came to a park. She went to sit on the swings and for once in her life she felt pain. She couldn't describe it but it was like everything she every held back came rushing into her and she felt pain. Tim's words keep playing over and over in her head "don't do this". She wasn't crying because no matter how much pain she was in, she could never do that. Instead she just set there and let all of her pain comeback and she thought about those three words "don't do this".

Later that night she walked in to the Curtis's house to find it oddly quiet. No one was up except Darry who was setting in the arm chair. He was about to say something when he saw the look on Alex's face. He would probably chew her out in the morning about how late she came in but for now he just made sure she was alright and handed her a blanket. And for that she was grateful. As she set there on her bed she wondered who she really was. For the first time being a Winston wasn't her first priority. All that mattered to her were Tim's words don't do this. For the first time in her life she actually imagined what it would be like to actually not be Alex Winston.

But in the end imagining something gets you nowhere. Only action keeps you alive. She was a fighter through and though, but even more she was a Winston. Through her whole life it was the only thing she knew and was good at. So at the end she new Tim was right that she couldn't put her emotions away and be a Winston. But she also knew that in reality to survive she had to be a Winston. And that's why when she finally closed her eyes she knew that she was still the cold tuff…….. Alex Winston.

**AN I know chapter is a little boring but I really wanted to put Tim in and make him kind of the tuff hood yes but also so that he had a gentile more caring side because I think he does have one ok. And also if any one wants to help me out and be a beta reader I think that's right because my grammar and spelling suck bad and spell check doesn't always help ok well REVIEW of gentile Tim Dies only joking REVIEW **


End file.
